Basuke no Nenrei
by Itaneko-chan
Summary: "Kagami-kun really is BaKagami-kun." One out of a series of one-shots. Second one- prediction dedicated to kagamisshadow on tumblr3. The cover picture is pulled from the manga, so I don't own it! ((Title hopefully means 'The Age of Basketball'))
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well, it turns out that the first part of the one-shot collection isn't a sonnet! I haven't gotten around to writing one, and neither has Shizuka. She's both busy and lazy; I'm just lazy~ |D Well, anyway, this is kind of like my prediction of the next chapter that hasn't updated yet, but I'm hoping that it does! Please review! Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

"He's going to break through the perfect copy?" A Kaijou member gasped, shocked at the declaration that Kagami made.

Another member shook his head with a snort, "He may have broken through Kise last time, but this time, there's no way _anyone_ could break it."

Kasamatsu interrupted their conversation. "Well, no one except for the members of the Generation of Miracles. And unfortunately for us, we're _playing_ against one of them."

The first Kaijou member looked up at his captain with a bewildered look. "We are?" Kasamatsu resisted the urge to hit his _kouhai_ as hard as he could, as tempting as the thought was.

"You see number 11 over there?" The Kaijou captain pointed at Kuroko, though it took the two other members a few minutes to notice that Kuroko was there, and that he was playing on the court.

"E-EH?" The two screeched, gapping at the teal haired boy.

"He has the highest chance of shutting down Kise's perfect copy, but he can't do it." _He himself has said it- the only thing he can do is pass since his phantom shot can be blocked. _"We're going to continue with our plays that we've got over here. I know you two aren't on the court, but you might have to sub in for that idiot- Kise- soon. Got it?" The two nodded quickly, paying immediate attention to their captain.

And so the game continued, though this time Kuroko was marking Kise, with Kagami in the back of them. Kise's body swayed, making him look off balanced and a, blonde bangs hanging over his chocolate colored eyes. "Watch right, Kuroko." Kagami lunged left, watching in horror as Kuroko was sent to the ground, Kise passing by both of them with ease.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to beat Kaijou," Kise murmured, too quiet for other people to hear.

That's when it hit Kuroko. "I understand you now. I get you, Kise-kun. I finally do." Despite the circumstances and their surroundings, Kuroko gave a smile.

* * *

_I think I finally understand you completely. That's the first step of taking apart and stopping a play- knowing the player that performs it. At first, I prided myself in always being able to see through people, and always being able to understand them. Now, as I look back at our Teikou days, I never really knew you fully, did I?_

_Kise-kun, you've always craved for attention, haven't you? I'm betting that is one of the reasons that you became a model. As a model, you're always loved, always wanted, and always needed. It's just like in Teikou; no matter what happened, no matter how many times we rejected you, you always came back to us. You must've felt that if you did anything wrong, or tried to do less (or better) than what was expected, you'd be cast out like the trash. _

_But you're wrong, Kise-kun. Basketball is about taking risks. Just like how Midorima-kun trusted his partner to make that shot that relied heavily on teamwork, and how I have begun to grow to fit my current team, I will show you. _

_As your teacher, I will show you. I will prove to you that you've only had to be yourself, and that you were your only obstacle. Aomine-kun isn't the reason that you got better after your loss, despite what you think. The reason that you're growing as a basketball player and as a person is because you're adjusting to those around you. You're not that passionless prodigy that I took under my wing a few years ago._

_You're a student that I can be proud of, and a student that I can hold my head high and say, "I helped teach him." I couldn't ask for more than that, and sometimes I wish that I could be content with bringing back the old you._

_We're on separate teams now, Kise-kun. Because of this, I can't afford to hold back anything anymore. I've resolved myself now; I will show you my- no, Seirin's- play. I will show you that you are not the only one that has improved, and that no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you, Kise-kun. I will become a worthy opponent for you; we all have our pride, Kise-kun. Mine is in both myself, and the product of experimental teaching- you._

_Remember._

* * *

And like that, the flow of the game changed.

"He broke through Kise's perfect copy!" The Kaijou and Seirin coaches shouted at the same time, looking at the phantom player with awe and a sense of respect. Who knew that Kuroko had this much talent? He was never mentioned to the scouting schools, and Riko had a gut feeling that the reason being was that he was their trump card. Just looking at the Generation of Miracles overall, they wouldn't need a trump card. Then what is Kuroko?

The answer is quite simple, once the question has been pulled apart and read aloud for better understanding. Kuroko is the light of the Generation of Miracles, yet he is the shadow that defines them all at the same time. He is not the pushover Riko saw (with such low stats). Instead, this is the boy that has been hiding from the light of attention. This, is what a true specialist of the Generation of Miracles is like.

The Kaijou coach called for a timeout, all eyes looking to Kise for an explanation.

"Kurokocchi was..._is_...our vice captain. Everyone thought it was Midorimacchi, but it was really Kurokocchi. He and Akashicchi came up with the training menus for us, while Momoicchi perfected them based on whatever information she gathered. If Kurokocchi is starting to give his all, we're in trouble." Kise's eyes drifted to the ground in slight defeat before looking up at his captain's face (who had gotten pissed off and slapped him across the face).

"You Generation of Miracles may be good, but you're too cocky. Learn to lean on other people more, Kise." Kasamatsu crossed his arms over his chest, looking the blonde in the eye. "But there's something you're not telling us..."

"I don't think I've told anyone this, but back in middle school, when I tried out for the Teikou basketball team, I barely made the second string. I kept trying to beat Haizaki to get a spot on the regulars, but each time I lost." Kise sighed. "Akashicchi finally assigned me a tutor, and I was hoping for someone else. When I first saw that it was Kurokocchi, I was annoyed, and I thought that he was making a fool out of me." The blonde set his gaze on the teal haired boy that was looking at him from across the court with a knowing, but competitive gaze.

"Kurokocchi trained me; he helped me develop the playing style that I use today. He figured out through watching me play that I was destined to be a 'copy-cat' player, like Haizaki. It was Kurokocchi's teachings that ultimately helped me to get a spot on the regulars. Just like Akashicchi can see through and annihilate Kurokocchi's playing style, Kurokocchi can do the same to me. It's only a matter of time before he…" Kise clenched his fists in frustration, angry tears leaking out of the sides of his eyes. "I-…I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

"…Kasamatsucchi?"

"I said _I'm tired_ of hearing you Generation of Miracles people acting like you're better than everyone else! It's not your fault that they're seeing through you, and we're not going to lose the game just because of your friend Kuroko over there. The rest of us aren't weak, Kise. There is a reason that we're all on the basketball team, and it isn't because of fame or talent. It's because we _love_ the game, and we _enjoy_ playing together." The stern captain looked his team member in the eyes, glaring at him. "This is what a team is like, Kise. I don't know what the Generation of Miracles was like, and it sure seems like it was hell, but this is Kaijou, not Teikou! Grow up and adjust already, dammit! You're _our_ ace now!"

This time, Kise's shoulders were shaking from both laughter and tears. He sniffled, rubbing at his nose with the towel that was handed to him. "Thank you, _senpai_." Kise smiled, before standing, throwing the towel onto the bench. "This is Kaijou, not Teikou."

"Right!"

"Let's go!" Kise shouted, walking onto the court. Sweat was dripping off of both members of the opposite teams, emphasizing the substantial amount of pressure that there was on court. Neither team was about to give up. Kuroko approached his student.

"This match will decide- have you outgrown what I've taught you, or am I still the instructor? I'm proud of you, and I'm glad. You've moved on from Teikou. Let us play at our best, Kise-kun."

Once again, the match resumed, and both teams took their places.

"Let's go, Kaijou!"

"Seirin, fight, fight, fight!"

* * *

(A/N: I wrote this on some random whim after I read the last update, and I was just guessing at what I thought was going to happen. Originally, I thought that it wasn't good enough to be posted ((it took Shizuka to convince me to)) because it seemed like I was making Kuroko too 'high and mighty', and Kise too much of an 'I have no hope' kind of character. Also, about the vice captain part, where I said it was Kuroko, I know it's Midorima, but I like the thought of it being Kuroko, since he's overly observant and seems to be good with that kind of stuff. May I please have your opinions~? Thank you! Please review, follow, and or favorite!

Oh! PM me ideas for following one-shots, or just add the idea into your review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not writing or…doing much for a while! This oneshot is for kagamisshadow on tumblr! She's a dear and adorable and wonderful and if you have a tumblr you go follow her because she's just that awesome. Here's your oneshot, hun! Sorry it's so late! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.)

* * *

Taking a long sip from the hot cup of coffee sitting before him, the green haired male exhaled slowly, enjoying the fresh aroma of the newly made drink. With his eyes closed temporarily to focus on the taste and smell of the drink, Midorima was quite surprised when he heard his name being called from the opposite side of the coffee shop. Blinking his green irises a few times to adjust to the change of light, he found himself looking into a pair of energetic, red eyes. _'Oh great'_, the tsundere growled to himself, now realizing who was attempting to start a conversation with him. Of _all_ people, it had to be the idiotic, tiger-like power forward of Seirin, whose mental capacity was lesser than that of road kill, with the attention span of a goldfish (or more road kill, since Midorima was having a better time imagining Kagami dead, instead of the PF being a golden fish). The only thing the two of them had in common was their shared enjoyment of basketball (as Midorima could now freely admit), and the desire to win _with_ their team. Less than a year of playing basketball with a new team had changed Midorima, turning him from the arrogant male that preferred to play alone, to one that would freely choose his team over any antisocial play, no matter how successful. They could at least agree that their teams were hard workers and worthy opponents.

Moving on from his now overly complicated thought process, the horoscope addict was greatly surprised when he noticed that Kagami had taken a seat across from him. Now people were going to assume that they were close friends! "What did you need, Kagami?" Beginning the mental preparations for any possible situation that the basketball idiot could get into, Midorima found himself taken aback when Kagami's blunt question was raised.

"Do you think Kuroko likes anyone?"

"W-What?" The taller male wiped the corners of his mouth as delicately as possible, using the white napkin to erase any evidence that he might've had coffee on his face. You see, when Kagami had asked _that_, Midorima was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee. The shock of it all caused him to spit his drink out in a barbaric fashion, and some of the caffeinated drink had ended up on his face. "Why would you want to know the answer to that?" Having finished cleaning himself up, Midorima was now ready for questioning.

"I…" Kagami's pale complexion looked like the inverted-version of the Austrian flag, with white on either side of his cheeks, which were now a stark red. "…Dammit, I can't say this!" As Midorima was now not the _only_ tsundere, he was now in the position to make fun of the other male for his confused and mixed feelings. "I think…I think I like Kuroko."

Knowing that he should have anticipated the confession, Midorima rolled his shoulders, loosening the upper half of his body. "Why don't you ask Aomine? I don't talk to Kuroko that often, since we aren't compatible." He pulled out his cellular, ready to give the basketball idiot _Aho_mine's phone number.

"H-He might like Kuroko too! I…I don't wanna ask that _aho_ if he's already dating Kuroko…" The fiery haired male played with the edge of a napkin he found on the table nervously, tearing the delicate corners with barely any force. He looked up, half-expecting to see a pitying expression, like the one he had seen when he asked Himuro for advice.

Midorima felt a large sweat drop form in the back of his head as he resisted the urge to slam his head into the table…multiple times. "You…are an _idiot_, just like Aomine." Pulling his glasses off of his face to clean the lens, he closed his eyes, not willing to show what he looked like without the precious aid on his face. "Aomine is already dating Kise. He's not interested in Kuroko- in that way- at all," he exhaled, opening his eyes once more. _'Additionally, how did you miss the hundreds of texts that idiot Kise sent out when he and Aomine finally hooked up?' _"I also don't think that Kuroko's dating anyone. Now, is that _all_ you need? I have a schedule to keep today."

"Stop lying and just have a drink, Midorima." Kagami growled, seeing right through Midorima's attempted disappearing act. The 6'4" male was not, in fact, Kuroko Tetsuya (nor would he ever be, or want to be), and could not pull off misdirection. He also could not lie for his life, as he was too used to giving people the blunt truth. After adding the two facts together, it was not hard to see why even an idiot like Kagami could tell that he wasn't being completely honest (at all). "How are things going with Takao?"

"Fine; here's no need for you to dig into our…relationship," Midorima barked out, finishing the last sip of his coffee. Pink began to bloom on the tsundere's face, dusting across his cheeks with speed. "A-Anyway, since when have my relationships been the topic of our conversation? It has no use here, especially since our conversation is about you asking Kuroko out."

Letting out an indignant scoff as he got up to leave, Midorima pulled his glasses further down his nose, tilting his head forward to give Kagami a perfect view of his emerald irises. "Now, listen to me. Kuroko is visiting with Akashi today, so meet him at this address at 5:30 p.m.; don't screw up, _BaKa_gami." Midorima handed the PF a small slip of paper that held the location of a certain shadow's favorite restaurant. Unbeknownst to Kagami, Midorima and the rest of the MiraGen (excluding Kuroko) had been planning today out so that the shadow would quit his little talks about Kagami. It was, in all honesty, quite irritating to hear the passing specialist talk on and on _and on_ about the same person for over an hour. It was even worse when it was someone that the entire GoM did not like, since he had beaten all of them in a game (not including Akashi). The only unplanned part had been when Midorima was to approach Seirin's ace. In fact, the plan was to meet up with Kagami at the basketball courts where he was likely to be found, trying to clear his head.

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Kagami gave his thanks to the shooting guard before leaving. Midorima's phone vibrated in his pocket, the screen flashing to show that he had indeed received a message from the leader of the Generation of Miracles- Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

_Sender: Akashi Seijuurou_

_To: Shintarou_

_Subject: Plans_

_Re: Today's plans have been altered slightly. Meet with me at the park at the corner of the two main roads. _

* * *

Shaking his head at the orders he had been given, Midorima made a 360˚ turn, making his way to the park he was required to meet at. Despite the many people walking the busy sidewalks, Midorima forced himself through the crowd (as politely as possible), wanting to get to the park earlier than the appointed meeting time they had set a few days ago.

"Hey, Shin-chan, is that you? Shin-chan! Shi~n-chan!" A sharp voice chirped happily, causing Midorima to pause in his steps. The only person that dared to call him by that _wretched_ nickname (that he _definitely_ did not like…at all) was Takao, and Takao was one of the few people he knew whose voice went that high. A few other names he could think of off the top of his head were Kise, Murasakibara, and Akashi, although he wouldn't dare to tell the males that. Not only that, but they each called him by a different name. Kise referred to him as _Midorimacchi_, and Murasakibara's was _Mido-chin, _while Akashi preferred to call Midorima (and everyone else, for that matter) by their given name. It seemed to give him more power over the rest of the group, and with his height, Akashi was entitled to any method he wished that would grant him even more power. Just as a side note, Midorima reminded himself that these thoughts should be gone, and should erase themselves from existence. The redhead had enough scissors, and a near perfect aim.

"T-Takao?" Pushing his glasses further upon his nose, Midorima looked down at his partner and the younger girl beside him. She looked no older than nine years old, and was absolutely _adorable_.

"Mhm! This is my little sister! Introduce yourself to Shin-chan, 'kay?"

The elementary school student seemed to hide behind her big brother before deeming Midorima safe. "Hello! My name is Kazunari Takumi, but you can call me Takumi~." Having given her introduction, she bowed politely before tugging on Midorima's hand. "Can I have a piggyback ride? Taka-nii got tired, and," Takumi tugged Midorima's hand, smiling in satisfaction as he leaned closer to her. "He's a bit short." She released his hand, pouting up at the tsundere.

"I have to meet someone at the park." Midorima tried refusal #1.

"We're going there to!" _Fail._

"I'm meeting up with someone very important." Refusal excuse #2 was executed.

"Then we'll just come with you!" _Fail again._

Having run out of any other lame, ostensible reasons, Midorima kneeled down, helping little Takumi onto his shoulders. She giggled and screamed a little when he finally stood up to full height, enjoying the nice view from above. "Thank you, Midori-chan!"

"M-Midori-chan?" The horoscope addict raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, looking to Takao for an answer.

"Well, Taka-nii is Taka-nii because his eyes look like the birds we learned about in class, and because he's my big brother! You're Midori-chan because your hair is green, but your eyelashes are long like a girl! You also seem like a tsundere," as Midorima attempted intelligent speech, Takumi laughed, her smile growing larger with each passing second. She held out her foot to Takao, squealing loudly when he tickled the bottom of her foot. He held onto Midorima's arm as they walked together, lacing their fingers together.

"Heh…you're not pulling away, Shin-chan!" Takao held their laced fingers up in the air, a giant smile spreading across his face. "Oh! Your friend Akashi told me that he can't make it to the park, so he told me to come meet you here. But of course, I had to take Takumi since my parents aren't home right now."

_'That plotting little…'_ Midorima bit his lip, pausing all of his insults he wished to direct towards Akashi. These could all be saved for a later date, as he should now insert himself into the moment, instead of thinking about other things. "What were you going to do before Akashi…told you to meet me at the park?"

Takao shrugged his shoulders. "I was just gonna take Takumi-chan to the aquarium or to the zoo. We're probably going to the zoo, since she's obsessed with lions. Apparently penguins and dolphins are _'so~ last year'_," the PG mocked, using the index and middle finger on each of his hands to make quotation marks in the air. "Do you wanna come with us?"

Checking the time to appear as if he had a schedule once more, Midorima exhaled, stopping by the edge of the sidewalk. "It seems as if I'm free today. I'll come with you this one time, alright? Don't think of this as a common occurrence, Takao."

The shorter male laughed, "Of course, of course! I wouldn't _dare_ think of anything like that!"

Following in her brother's footsteps, Takumi tugged on the edge of Midorima's green locks gently. She leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Your secret is safe with me, Midori-chan!"

Midorima groaned, either out of exasperation or to play along, acting as if he was now afraid of the secret she held within her tiny mouth. "Don't tell anyone what you know, Takumi, or else that would defeat the purpose of knowing a secret."

She whacked him on the back of the head lightly, tilting her chin up to appear as if she were royalty. "I'm not stupid, Midori-chan. I'm in third grade!"

Halfway to the zoo, a panicked look spread upon Takao's face, causing the young point guard to falter in his steps. Takao's facial expression at the current moment in time was quite foreign to Midorima, as the shooting guard had to blink twice to remind himself that he was still walking beside (and holding hands with) Kazunari Takao. "How could I forget?" Takao used the hand not holding Midorima's to slap himself in the face lightly, reprimanding himself gently for his lack of thought going into his actions. "Takumi ran out of medication, and I'm supposed to pick up her refill in ten minutes!" The silver-eyed male began to pace back and forth, dragging the taller male (and his sister along with him).

Takumi frowned, clearly not happy with the sight of her stressed brother. Having become accustomed to the cheery and confident side of her elder brother, Takumi's frown became more prominent. She did _not_ like that her medication was the source of Takao's restlessness. She also understood that it was partially her parents' faults for pushing so much responsibility onto her brother. "It's okay, Taka-nii! We can get it after we go to the zoo, right?"

Takao shook his head as he continued freaking out, searching his person for money. Now, had Takao not been in such a pressured situation, Midorima would have mocked him, explaining that this was precisely the type of situation his lucky items helped him avoid. "I have to get it in less than ten minutes now! I can run there…but carrying Takumi might make it harder…"

"You also don't have money," reminded Midorima, who was now willing to help his…boyfriend. "I'll…take Takumi and meet you at the zoo. This should be more than enough money." The horoscope-obsessed basketball player pulled out more than what was needed, handing it to Takao as quickly as he could.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sooooo~ much, Shin-chan!" Takao sang, standing on the tips of his toes to plant a kiss on Midorima's lips. He dashed away soon after, leaving a red-faced tsundere in place of his previously helpful partner.

* * *

"Is this all Mr. Kazunari?" The cashier asked, gesturing to the medicine and can of Midorima's favorite drink- (O) Shiruko.

"Mhm!" Having paid for all of his items, Takao was about to leave for the zoo when he spotted a familiar tuff of teal hair. "Kuroko!" Slinging an arm around the passing specialists' shoulders, Takao smiled. "How've ya been?"

"Oh…hello, Takao-kun; I've been well." Kuroko managed a small, meek smile in response, continuing his search for whatever he was in need of, despite the added weight he was not used to. Though, Kuroko wondered briefly if he should thank the rest of the MiraGen (especially Aomine) for getting him used to walking despite a weight on his shoulders (or head).

"Do ya have any plans today~? I'm taking Takumi to the zoo with Shin-chan, and I know he'd _love_ to see you! Shin-chan's just a tsundere, so he won't say it to your face."

Thinking to himself for a brief moment, the teal-haired male shook his head. "I don't have any plans…but is it alright for me to intrude on your date with Midorima-kun?"

Shaking his head, Shuutoku's point guard sighed, "You have my permission to join us," he saluted, "so what else do ya need?"

Kuroko picked up a dog collar from the pet section, examining it carefully. "I just need a new collar for Nigou, and wristbands for Kagami-kun and I." Biting his lip softly, he paused, going through his mental checklist of whatever he needed. "Can you help me?"

"Help? I don't know Kagami too well~, but I'm sure you do," Takao winked, emphasizing through his body motions that he was talking about something completely different from choice in wristband colors. "Just get him one that matches yours then!"

_'Well, Takao-kun does have a point. He _is_ my light, after all…'_ "Thank you for your help, Takao-kun." Kuroko's face turned slightly pink as he thanked him, pushing past Takao to walk to the section he knew would have what he was looking for. "When should I meet you at the zoo?"

"I'm heading over now, but you can meet us whenever you can! We'll be there for a few hours, actually." He sighed, thinking of Takumi's never-ending energy. "See ya later, Kuroko!"

The tealette sighed and waved back, resuming his shopping for the prized wristbands. While doing so, he wondered how he was ever going to continue on with his life at Seirin. He had two more years to go, which ultimately meant that he had two years to confess to Kagami. Truth be told, Kuroko had been crushing on him for a while now, though he never quite realized it himself. In reality, it had taken the MiraGen's combined efforts to ignite the thought process of Kuroko realizing how much he cared about the tiger-like player, and how much he actually talked about Kagami. He suddenly registered how much he must have annoyed the GoM, shaking his head at himself. Whoever said idiots in love were clueless about the world around them, must have forgotten that idiots not aware that they were in love were even worse.

On his way to the checkout counter, Kuroko found himself questioning his fate, as he walked straight into (none other than) Kagami Taiga. "Hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko tried to talk with as little emotion as possible, although the frantic beating of his heart proved the task difficult. "What are you here for?" The shadow tried his best to sound confident and start a conversation, though he couldn't help but notice the bouquet of flowers the tiger held in his right hand. Not only that, but it seemed as if he were trying to hide it. Maybe it was for his girlfriend? It was only fit that someone as kind and wonderful as Kagami would be in a fitting relationship.

"K-Kuroko! I'm just doing my shopping for the month," he scratched his head awkwardly, looking to the side as he answered. "Anyway…you wanna get some lunch at Maji with me? I-I have to ask you something…"

Having remembered his earlier promise to Takao, Kuroko hesitated. He should really follow through with plans, but he should also follow his light. The passing specialist figured that it'd be easier to explain to Takao what was going on, rather than telling Kagami that he was declining to go to the zoo with Takao and Midorima. "Okay…but is there a reason you're hiding the flowers?" The phantom of the GoM and Seirin sighed, an exasperated look filling his once emotionless features. "Kagami-kun really _is_ _BaKa_gami-kun."

* * *

The walk to Maji was filled with somewhat of an awkward silence, and neither of the two felt like they were in any mood to break it. Of course, there were the shared, but fleeting thoughts about asking how the other has been. But of course, seeing as they had been in school the previous day, neither found much of a need to inquire about the others' problems throughout the hours before they had literally run into each other.

Finally, when their destination was in sight and they were through the doors, Kagami ordered himself 11 burgers (a far cry from his usual amount, but the PF was finding the number to have significant meaning to him). He then ordered Kuroko a medium vanilla shake, knowing that the other wouldn't eat anything (and even if he did order him a burger, Kuroko wouldn't finish it).

"You look stressed out, Kagami-kun," Kuroko noted, taking small sips of his previous shake. The analytical side of Kuroko wanted to find out what was making the ace of his basketball team turn red, who Kagami the bouquet was for (read as: _who is competition_), and why he had gotten only eleven burgers. Kagami was able to at least eat twice the amount, but Kuroko's slightly desperate side pointed out that 11 was _his_ number, therefore making it appear as if everything was centered around him.

Shrugging as he unwrapped his second burger, Kagami yawned. "Stuff's been piling up, I guess."

"So…what did you want to ask me? I don't give good relationship advice, so if your girlfriend is giving you problems, I don't know what to do."

Turning red in the face, Kagami realized that Kuroko had been referring to the little bundle of pretty flowers he had bought at the store. Knowing better than to feverishly deny the fact (though false), he knew that it would merely be taken as denial. "I don't have a girlfriend, you idiot!" After finishing his last burger in record time, he got up, extending his hand out to Kuroko. "Let's go on a walk."

Nodding, Kuroko walked alongside Kagami, his eyes widening when he realized where they were. Though to other people it would appear to be a simple basketball court, in reality, it was a memorable place to both light and shadow of Seirin. It was the place they had first played basketball together, even though at the time Kagami had thought that he was completely (and utterly) useless. He now knew how foolish his thinking was. Anyway, this court was the exact place where Kuroko had told Kagami that he would be the shadow to his light.

"Why are we here, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko took in the new changes to the court. For one, the boundary lines were not as prominent as they had been in the beginning of the year, hinting at a desperate need of a touch up. Additionally, the nets looked as if they had a few rips, and the rims were just about to fall off the backboard. Turning to look at Kagami, Kuroko was shocked to find him getting down on one knee, reaching for Kuroko's hand.

"Kuroko," Kagami bit his lip, continuing on, "will you be my shadow outside of basketball…and for the rest of our lives?" He held out the flowers to Kuroko, his face turning a bright red as he did so.

The shadow muffled a laugh, an innocent, yet beautiful smile stretching across his face. "Just because I read romance novels doesn't mean you have to ask me out like they do…but the answer is yes, Kagami-kun." With that having been said, Kuroko threw his arms around Kagami in a rare instance of forwardness, kissing the power forward deeply.

As they pulled away, the redhead stood up, helping the passing specialist up and handing him the bouquet. Pulling his phone out, Kuroko sent a short message to Takao.

* * *

_Sender: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Takao-kun_

_Subject: I'm sorry_

_Re: I won't be going to the zoo with you today. Have fun with Midorima-kun._

* * *

(A/N: Uwaaa~! I hope that was good! =w= Please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


End file.
